1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display fixtures and is directed more particularly to a fixture having a plurality of display areas. The invention further relates to a method for assembling the fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display fixtures of the type having a base member, a central post or column upstanding from the base member, and wings, or panel members, extending outwardly from the central column are generally known in the art. Examples of such fixtures may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,950,155; 3,092,258; 3,502,226 and 3,931,894.